pokemon: tri aura
by kotina
Summary: this is the story of a young lad and his journy through the region of tri and along with his friends ashley and logan he well become the greatest pokemon master to ever live chapter 12 is up please r&r thank you very much
1. the story begins

_Hello! My name is Charley. I am an aspiring trainer, and don't you forget it! I was born and bred in the beautiful Tri region, where I have always dreamed of raising Pokémon. However, my story doesn't start out like most. There was no professor to help me , and no official starter Pokémon. I met my own starter myself when I was very young._

_But I'm getting ahead of myself! Let's start from the beginning!_

Charley smiled happily, adjusting the Pokéball-shaped beanie to get his black hair out of his eyes. He ran through the trees, his exhaustion mounting. As he ran through the sunny forest, he began to notice a lot of badly burned, unconscious Pokémon.

The boy looked at them in shock and fear. "What in the world happened here?" he asked aloud, as he continued to follow the string of hurt Pokémon.

He finally came to a stop after seeing a hurt Riolu, bent over on its knees with an exhausted look on its face. A large man stood over it, wearing some sort of weird silver and black uniform. The boy practically gasped when a very large Tyranitar walked onto the scene from the nearby trees.

The little boy mustered his courage and yelled, "Hey! Get away from that Pokémon!" He ran over and stood between the man and the little Pokémon.

The man gave a sigh. "Kid, are you sure you want to do this? I can tell ya right now it won't end well." He tried to warn the little boy who was trying to act brave and protect the weak Pokémon.

The boy gulped, but tried to act like it didn't faze him and rooted himself to the spot. "You have no right to attack this Pokémon! He didn't do anything wrong to you!"

The man smirked. "Boy, it's not smart for ya to mess in Team Silver business." He looked at Tyranitar, seemingly asking if it were ready for a battle, and the large Pokémon nodded its head

The boy looked worriedly at the over sized dinosaur, but he fixed his gaze on the small black and blue Pokémon now standing in front of the boy to protect him. "D-do you want me to use you for the b-battle?" he asked, gaining a nod from the inexperienced Fighting-Type Pokémon with a fierce fire in its eyes.

The man smirked down at the little Pokémon. "So the little twerp decided to fight after all?" he said with a slight laugh.

The young boy was frozen with pure fear, almost as if an Ice-Type had frozen him solid. But he shook it off and looked at the little Pokémon. "Ok, Riolu, try…uh…a T-tackle attack."

The little Pokémon charged the larger one, glowing an almost bright white color that reminded the young boy of evolution. But before the Tackle could hit, the large beast was slapped down by one of its massive arms, hitting the forest floor hard.

"Come on, Riolu! Get up! Get up!" he screamed with tears in his little eyes, afraid that the Pokémon wouldn't get up after that powerful Hammer Arm. But thankfully, the Pokémon stood up slowly, waving its arms in exhaustion.

He sighed in relief, not sure of what to do. This battle was extremely one-sided. "Um… try um...Tackle again!" He watched the Pokémon try and tackle the beast that could end with the same result.

All of a sudden, a jet of powerful flames struck Tyranitar in the side and back, causing it to cry out in pain. The little boy looked around for the source, glad that it had saved them.

A black and red haired trainer stepped out of the trees, a powerful Charizard following him. The flames started to simmer down in its mouth, but his orange tail still glowed brightly. "Now, now. What is going on here?" he asked, looking at the little boy and the older man.

The little boy smiled up at the older teenager. "LEON!" he shouted, running over to Riolu and picking him up. He greeted the newcomer with a small hug. "That bad man tried to hurt this little guy," he said showing the unconscious and bruised Riolu.

Leon shot a glare at the older man. "You dare attack a defenseless Pokémon? Charizard, use Slash!"

The Fire- and Flying-Type ran at Tyranitar, claws raised. Despite the fact that the attack was weak against a Rock-Type like Tyranitar, the sheer power as the Pokémon raked its claws against overpowered the Pokémon, and it fell to the ground knocked out.

"Crap!" the older man said before running away.

Leon smirked. "Yeah, that's right! Run away you creep!" He looked at his little brother, the little boy worried about Riolu.

Leon smiled and patted Charley's head. "I am sure that it will be all right. We just need to get him home to patch him up." Leon helped his brother to his feet, the young boy holding the young Fighting-Type close at hand.

The little boy smiled down at the knocked out Pokémon and then hugged it close. "Don't worry, Riolu. You're going to be okay! My name's Charley and I promise to take good care of you," he said, petting the blue and black Pokémon.

**kotina: Okay, that's it for now. Please read and review, and thank you for your time!**

**I hope you like this revamped chapter, and please tune in next time for**_**POKÉMON: TRI AURA!**_


	2. Charley

**Kotina: HELLO ALL YOU FANS OUT THERE! Ok, this is chapter 2! As you heard last chapter, Charley was introduced. This chapter will be about 4 years after the first chapter, so Charley is now 10 years old and we all know what that means, right? He will be getting his first Pokémon, and if you haven't already guessed who his partner will be, well you will have to read to find out. Sorry, but I am not giving any hints… ok maybe one: he's black and blue! Okay, now on to the story!**

**HokkaidoMaster: Hi, I'm just the lowly beta. Don't mind me, I'm just here for clean-up on grammar!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pokémon: Tri Aura<em>**

**_Chapter 2: Charley's Adventure Begins_**

"F_our years have passed since I saved a small black and blue dog like pokémon from Team Silver. And since then, that little pokémon has been living with us and I have chosen to take a journey, like all the kids my age. No matter what, I am taking him with me!_" thought a now 10 year old Charley, who was holding the sleeping Riolu in his arms. He looked at the time on his clock.

"Anubis, it's time to wake up or we will be late!" he said as he saw Anubis open his brown eyes and he felt the small Aura Pokémon hug him.

Charley smiled and looked at him. "You ready to go?" Anubis nodded his head and jumped out of the ten-year-old's arms.

Charley got ready and dressed, heading downstairs wearing a black jacket with a red undershirt, and black pants. He grabbed his always present red and white beanie hat with a pokeball in the center.

He smiled looking at his mom and older brother Leon who had decided to take a break from his pokémon journey to see his brother off. "LEON YOU CAME BACK!" he yelled enthusiastically as he and Anubis ran up and hugged the older boy.

Leon smiled and nodded. "Of course, Charley. I would never miss this, not for anything in the world. So have you decided who you want as your first pokémon yet?" he asked releasing his brother and Anubis.

Charley frowned slightly letting go of him. "No, not yet. I was thinking about Charmander like you, but I don't think I could handle taking care of one. And I have yet to pick between the other two."

Leon smiled, looking into his younger brother's eyes. "Don't worry, Charley. I am sure that you will make an awesome trainer no matter which you choose." He could see the distress in his brother's face and pondered a solution. "How about I come with you to help you choose?"

Charley nodded excitedly. "That sounds great!"

With that said the brothers and Anubis ate their breakfast and left with Anubis riding on Charley's head, the usual place. The Pokémon Lab of Professor Evergreen was a sight for sore eyes, as they hadn't visited her in a while, not even Leon.

As all three entered the lab, it was immediately noticed that the woman was busy, and Charley nearly thought about turning back. He looked around and called out, "Um, hello, Professor Evergreen?"

"Ah, Charley, there you are. And Leon too! And I can see the Anubis is doing well," said the voice of a female and the familiar sight of the older lady with bright green pixie cut hair came into view.

Leon smiled. "Hello, Professor. I see you're as busy as ever, huh?"

She smiled, sitting at the desk and sifting through papers. "Yeah, Professor Oak had asked me to send files of all the Pokémon in the Tri region, but anyways it's good to see you. Come on back." The professor said, fixing her hair and walking back to the closet and pulling out three pokéballs on a tray. "Okay, Charley. You have a choice of either Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur."

The young boy looked at them nervously, and then back at the Riolu sitting at his heels. "Could I have any pokémon I like as my starting pokémon, even if it's not one of the three?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eye.

She looked at Anubis knowingly. "Riolu it is, then. Let me get you registered in the computer and I will give you the Trainer Card."

Charley's eyes brightened. "Oh, thank you, Professor!"

Leon grinned from head to toe. "That's an excellent idea! I thought you might. You and Anubis are stuck together like glue." Charley could only grin.

The green-haired professor pulled out an empty pokéball and tapped Anubis on the head, and the Fighting-Type was quickly sucked inside in a red beam of energy. After a few moments, there was the familiar _ping _that signaled that it was caught. But shortly thereafter, the pokémon popped out of the ball with a white flash of light.

Leon and Charley looked at her worriedly, but she just smiled. "It appears Anubis doesn't like pokéballs, but he will go with you, of course." The Riolu grinned and climbed onto the top of the hat, the only assurance that Charley would ever need.

The two brothers thanked her and turned to leave, but the professor stopped them. "Wait, Charley. Could you do me a favor? I want you to take this." She handedd him a watch-like red device. Charley knew exactly what it was. "As I'm sure you know, it is a PokéDex. I'd like you to compile as much data you can for me."

"Sure, Professor! It's an honor!"

After taking care of the last minute business, like the Trainer Card and the farewells, Leon led Charley to the outside of the lab.

"Let's battle!" the older boy said, reaching for his belt.

Charley's eye brightened. "Sure, Leon! I've always wanted to!"

* * *

><p><strong>kotina: CLIFF HANGER BWAHAHAHAH! Okay, I said it would be longer, and it is. Look forward to the battle between the brothers soon! Who do you think will win? Tell me in a review!<strong>

**HokkaidoMaster: … I don't have much to say, other than to please enjoy my fics as well as his!**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: I am looking for a rival for Charley. It has to be a boy, but no worries. I also need OCs for companions, one boy and one girl.<strong>

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hometown: (None in the Unova region please!)**

**Pokemon: (For now only one. Later catches will be decided by me.)**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Other:**


	3. fight between the brothers

Pokemon: tri aura

kotina: hello agean my fateful readers first off I am happy to say I have finally found a good rival for Charley, but not to worry I am still looking for a boy and girl traveling companions and the rival well be appearing next chapter but not this one, this one is the battle between brothers charley and leon but first I well give a little info about leon since you don't know much about him.

Name: leon

age: 19

hometown: aura town(a town in the tri region)

pokemon:

charzard(he wont be using it in this battle)

pigdot(wont be using)

electivire(wont be using)

yanmega(wont be using)

kadabra(wont be using)

houndour(the one he well be using agenst charley)

ok now on to the story

chapter three the battle of the brothers

_"hey charley lets have a battle right here and now" leon said smiling as he saw charley nod_

_"sure leon just go easy on us please" he said smiling looking up at him_

both brothers walk outside heading towards a clearing each one on one side of the clearing

"you ready charley?" asked leon grabbing a pokeball from his pocket

the younger brother answered him with a small nod letting down his riolu anubis

"ok charley since you only have one Pokemon this well be a one on one battle ok?" he said enlarging his pokeball and letting out a black dog Pokemon.

"ok leon I well start then" he said looking at anubis "anubis lets start this with foresight" he said

anubis did as ordered and his eyes started glowing a light blue as foresight was activated

"ok houndour use headbutt" he said as houndour charged towards the aura pokemon who dogged by jumping over him and slapping him on top of his head with his palm

"good doge anubis now use quick attack" charley ordered

anubis once agean followed his command chargeing toward houndour while his body slightly glowed white(not like evolving)

"quick houndour doge it!" yelled leon but it was too late anubis had punched him across the ground but he quickly got up and leon ordered him to use ember

"use endure" said charley as the aura pokemons small body started to glow red a little and it got hit by ember but withstood the attack

"damn your better then I thought" mumbled leon and he looked at houndour "ok houndour use bite now" he said seeing houndour charge at anubis and put him in his teeth not letting go but anubis withstood the attack yet agean

"now anubis its time use counter" said charley as Anubis's hand started glowing white and it hit the fire dog sending it flying back towards leon.

Leon smiled and picked up the unconscious houndour and he pat his head "you fought good houndour now its time for a little rest" he said as he tapped the small pokemons head with its pokeball.

Charley smiled happily dancing with anubis "we won, we won!" he said allowing anubis onto his head

leon smiled and walked up to him "good job that was a good battle" he said extending his arm

charley looked at the hand and took it being pulled into a hug.

"charley stay safe ok and catch many many pokemon" leon said letting go of his little brother

charley smiled and nodded "yes of course leon" he said patting him on the back

he smiled "good, oh and you should come home every now and then don't let mom miss you too much ok" he said as he was about to walk away but he felt charley grab his hand

charley looked up at him "leon I was wondering could I train houndour?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eye

leon smiled and took out houndours pokeball and he tossed it to him "take good care of him" he said walking into the forest that surround aura town.

Charley smiled watching his brother leave and he looked up at anubis "you want to get something to eat before we leave?" he said and got his answer in the form of a nod and he started walking home and he saw his best friend ross kollian who had moved to aura town after a accident with his little baby sister

charley ran up to him "hey ross guess what I just got my first pokemon" he said patting Anubis's head

ross smiled pounded his fist "hey charley thats awesome so professor evergreen let you have anubis as a starter?" he asked and he was answered with a nod.

"yup and not only that leon gave me a rare pokemon" he said with a huge smile holding a pokeball in his hand

ross continued to smile "oh that's so awesome then how about a battle?" he asked holding out his two pokeballs(wooper and bellsprout)

charley looked up at anubis "you good to go anubis?" he asked and he got a nod "ok then sure ross we can battle" he said looking at ross

end of chapter

BWAHAHA I am so happy with this chapter first I would like to thank animaster21 because with out him there would be no rival for charley

ok well until the next update please read and REVIEW! That's what I want reviews

well intill next time this is kotina signing out please come back for the next installment of pokemon: tri aura


	4. a rival is made

Pokemon: tri aura

kotina:hello my fateful readers I am very pleased with how famous this story's becoming I at first thought it was crap but I am happy to say I fixed that. But anyways onto the 4th chapter it is the battle of friends Ross Kollian and Charley

chapter 4 a rival made

_Ross smiled "oh that's so awesome then how about a battle?" he asked holding out his two pokeballs(wooper and bellsprout)_

_Charley looked up at Anubis "you good to go Anubis?" he asked and he got a nod "ok then sure Ross we can battle" he said looking at Ross_

both made there way to the Pokemon lab and found prof. Evergreen

Charley smiled seeing her "ah professor could you do us a favor and be the referee for are battle" he asked and he saw her smile

"sure boys follow me" she said with a smile and she walked to the back of the Pokemon lab and there on the ground was a battle field "you guys can have your battle here" she said still smiling and walking to the center of the battle field

both boys walk to ether side of the large rectangle

the professor looked at both of them "ok how many Pokemon well you be using?" she asked still holding a smile

they both looked at her "its a two on two battle" Charley said with a smile and he looked at Ross and he saw a smirk and he saw him toss his pokeball into the air

"wooper I think its time to play" Ross said letting wooper out of its pokeball and he saw Charley let his riolu anubis off his head.

"ok anubis lets start this off with quick attack" Charley said

anubis nodded and charged toward the water pokemon glowing white slightly

"wooper doge it and use water gun" Ross ordered

wooper quickly dogged the aura pokemon and a ball of water started to form in its mouth and it shoot it with a steady stream of water that did little effect to the fighting type riolu

"anubis try using endure" Charley ordered

anubis's small body started to glow red as endure was activated

Ross smirked "wooper use rock smash" he ordered

wooper's hand turned to rock and it charged at anubis and punched him sending him towards a wall

charley gasped and ran and he caught anubis just before he hit the wall and he ended up hitting his back on the wall and he saw anubis looking up at him "you ok anubis" he asked and he got his answer In the form of a nod

anubis jumped back into the rectangle ready to fight when he was told too

Charley smiled and got in as well "ok anubis lets finish this guy use counter now" he ordered

aubis nodded and charged toward wooper and he disappeared and reappeared behind him and his hand started to glow white and he hit his back sending wooper flying into the same wall and wooper fainted

Ross quickly ran over to the hurt water/rock pokemon "wooper are you ok" he asked but got no response

professor evergreen smiled and lifted her right hand "the winner of the first round is anubis and Charley, Ross please send out your last pokemon" she said looking at a smileing Ross

Ross smiled and took out a pokeball "ok bellsprout its your turn" he said tossing the ball into the rectangle and a flower like Pokemon came out

beansprout stood there looking at anubis and waiting for its orders

Ross smiled "ok bellsprout lets start this off with vine whip" he ordered

bellsprout nodded and grew vines and it starts to whip anubis and with one hit anubis fainted

Charley picked up the black and blue pokemon "you did a good job buddy" said laying anubis down on a bench

prof. Evergreen raised her left hand "the winner of the 2nd round is bellsprout and Ross, Charley please send out your last pokemon" she said looking at him holding a pokeball

Charley smirked and throws the pokeball into the rectangle and the fire dog houndour pops out of the red and white ball "sorry Ross but you wont win" he said and he looked back at houndour "houndour use ember" he ordered

small flames start coming out of houndours mouth and flying towards bellsprout hitting with with a super effective hit causing bellsprout to tumble backwards

Ross had a look of worry on his face but it disappeared seeing bellsprout slowly stand up "ok bellsprout show them your razor leaf" he ordered

bellsprout did as ordered and sent glowing green leafs towards houndour

Charley just smiled "houndour doge it and use ember agean" he ordered

houndour tried his best to doge but ended up getting hit in its weak point(the bottom of its feet) and it feel with too much pain to continue.

professor evergreen smiled and raised her left arm "the winner of the 3rd and final round is bellsprout and the winner of the match is Ross" she said as both boys put there Pokemon into there balls

Charley smiled and walked over to Ross "that was a good battle" he said extending his hand "i hope we meet on are journeys and I well get another chance to beat you"

Ross shook his hand "me too but from now on me and you we are rivals ok?" he asked and he got his answer in the form of a nod

"yes of course Ross" Charley said and he walked over to evergreen "professor could you heal my Pokemon before I leave?" he asked holding a still knocked out anubis and a pokeball

"yes of course Charley" she said taking houndours pokeball and Anubis before heading inside and walking out with Anubis following holding houndours pokeball and he ran over to Charley handing him the ball

Charley smiled and hugged him "that was a amazing battle anubis" he said with a smile and both headed home

the day passed quickly and it was time for Charley to leave on his journey

Charley yawned as he woke up in his bed for the last time for awhile and he saw that anubis was all ready to go and he got up and grabbed his backpack and hat before heading down stairs to see his mom crying a little and he patted her back "its ok mom I well be back soon don't worry" he said with a smile and he felt her hug him

Charley mom continued to cry "stay safe ok Charley?" she said still hugging him tightly

Charley struggled to get out of his mothers grip "i well mom I will stay safe I promise" he said finally getting out of the death grip and he smiles and leaves waving bye to everyone

end of chapter

kotina: ok this is a edited version because I thought that Charlie winning that fight would be like making him too powerful


	5. the first Pokemon

Pokemon: tri aura

kotina: hello my fateful fans here is chapter 5 now I am gonna put something I hope a lot of you are grateful for, I am putting up the gym leaders and the Elite Four but only there names for now

the elite 4

mizu rida: the water queen

kokoro kasai: the fire heart

kogeki: the thunder king

kori rida: the ice queen and sister of mizu rida

gym leaders

Rio: the hard headed, hot headed rock

Delilah: the elegance of water

Jun: the zapping prince and the son of Bertha

Nami: the beauty of the grass

Naoki: the poisonous stricker

Victor: the intelligence of Alakazam

blaze: the fire scorcher

Bertha: the earthquake queen

the champion

?: the tri element master

* * *

><p>chapter five: the first pokemon<p>

Charley smiled looking at his pokeball that held houndour, and his shoulder where his riolu, Anubis was sleeping and he yawned and stooped up

"ok its about time I set up camp" he said to him self as he fished though his backpack and found a small rectangle that held his sleeping bag and he undid the strap and laid down a bright blue sleeping bag and he stretched "i should probably go out to find some wood too" he added and got up laying down Anubis, in his sleeping bag.

* * *

><p>As he was walking though the sunny woods(it got that name cause no mater how much the trees grew there was never a shadow only light) collecting fire wood, a little ghost type Pokemon had wandered into his camp site and it started to go though his food and other stuff<p>

"dusk, duskull" the pokemon said still rummaging though are hero's stuff until it heard some foot steps

Charley had gotten back holding a bunch of sticks for a fire until he saw duskull rummaging though his stuff and he ran over it.

"HEY!, that's are food if you wanted some you could have come out before I left I would have gladly given ya some" Charley said still a bit upset that half his food was gone but still happy that this random pokemon had enjoyed his food so much.

Duskull put on a guilty look "dus duskull dus dusk" it tried to say -I am so sorry please, don't be mad- Charley had seemed to have gotten the message because he placed a hand on Duskull's, skull like head

Charley smiled at the guilty looking duskull and he patted his head "there's no need to apologize I don't blame ya I am a pretty good cook" he said and he took out a small bag of kibble marked "hand made Pokemon food" and he poured some in a small bowl he normally gave to Anubis and he gave it to duskull

duskull looked up at him and back at the food as if wondering if it was for him or not and he began eating after Charley gave the ok that it was his

Charley smiled and sat by him "hey you know if you like my food so much, why don't you come with me on my Pokemon journey" he offered and he looked at duskull and saw it nod and he smiled taking out a small red and blue ball and he enlarged it and taped the Pokemon's head with it and a red light flashed and the duskull went inside the ball and it shook 3 times while the red button on the ball flashed and it stooped which indicated that duskull had been captured and he let it out agean.

Duskull smiled and continued eating the Pokemon food and Charley looked at it

"welcome to the team duskull" he said as he patted it's head and put it back into its pokeball when it finished eating its food and he went to lay down with anubis.

* * *

><p>Charley had woken up the next morning pretty early and he saw anubis out side training by its self<p>

"good morning anubis" he said getting out of his p.j's and into his normal black jacket, red undershirt, black pants, and pokeball beanie hat and he walked up to the training fighting type

anubis stooped and looked at him but didn't say a word(because unlike most Pokemon riolu doesn't talk or even say his own name)

Charley smiled "guess what I got a awesome new addition to are team" he said and he let out his houndour and told him the same thing

"hound houndour"houndour said with a look of excitement about who his new friend is

Charley smiled and took out a pokeball with a skull etched on it to indecent it was Duskull's and he let out the ghost type pokemon "ok guys this little pokemon here is duskull now he gets a little emotional so please be nice to him" he said and he saw anubis come over and sniff duskull and he hugged it a little while houndour gave him a good lick on the face

Charley smiled watching the Pokemon's antics of a sample hello and he stood up "ok guys we should get going, because I want to get to Watergate town before nightfall" he said as he returned houndour and duskull to there balls and he felt Anubis get on his head and he continued on his way though the maze like sunny forest

"oh no we are lost aren't we anubis?" he said looking slightly scared and he continued to try and find his way out but it was useless the maze like forest had too many twists and turns

Charley sighed and he felt his stomach grumble "you hungry anubis?" he asked and was answered by a slight nod, so he stooped and started taking out a blanket and food and he let out duskull and houndour and he set out three bowls and he filled them with pokemon food.

* * *

><p>A hour passed and they were done eating, houndour was cuddled next to Charley's side taking a nap, with duskull feeling left out had decided to play a prank of houndour(a.n.:Charley had fallen asleep too) and it smiled touching houndours head so it felt a slight chill and he snickered and picked up the fire dog and put him in a tree<p>

anubis watched them and he got up and walked over to duskull and he saw duskull look at him and he sighed and looked up and he looked at duskull agean and hit him on the head

duskull started to cry a little but understood why Anubis had done that and flew up to the tree getting a upset houndour down from the tree "dus dusk duskull dusk" he said -i am sorry for putting you in a tree-

houndour still not happy shoot flames at duskull but anubis steeped in the middle of the two fighting pokemon and deflected the fire that houndour had shot

anubis shoot a glare at houndour who quickly backed off of the small but scary fighting type and anubis saw houndour go back and lay by a still sleeping Charley

* * *

><p>it had been 2 hours since then and Charley had woken up and put houndour and duskull in there separate pokeball's much to anubis's happiness and not only that he had found the exit of the forest and the start of route 2<p>

end of chapter

kotina: and there you have it chapter 5 ok I am gonna give a little insight about why houndour and duskull had gotten into a argument I decided to make them have a slight babyish attitude when it came to the affection of Charley while Anubis who had grown up with that affection was used to it and could stop the other 2 from fighting

whelp that's it for now until next update please stay tuned to Pokemon: tri aura

note: I am still looking for a male travailing companion so please give me one of those


	6. arrival in Watergate city

Pokemon: tri aura

Kotina: HELLO! ok I am going to give you some info about why I named Watergate city well that, it is simple, it is named after a artifact called the Watergate and is said to hold part of a artifact that could call out any legendary Pokemon, there are 4 pieces to the artifact. the Watergate, the Icegate, the Thundergate, and the Firegate each hold a piece to the 2nd artifact often called the legend caller.

Ok that's enough for now lets move onto chapter 6. now last time are hero Charley had caught his 3rd Pokemon a duskull and had also found his way out of the maze like sunny forest and is now on his way to face the rock gym leader Rio

p.s. There is a bit more about the gates and the pieces of the legend caller, each piece of the legend caller has a key

ok enjoy chapter 6

chapter 6 arrival in Watergate city and a new friend made

Charley smiled looking at Watergate city from the hill just before it "at last I thought we would have been stuck in that damned forest forever am I right buddy" he asked his riolu Anubis with a smile

Anubis nodded his head stating that he agreed

both of them started on there way down to the city, passing a few stray Pokemon on the way and they quickly made it to the city and started heading twords the Pokemon center and as the door slide open he ran into a girl with red hair.

The girl looked at him "oh I am sorry" she apologized and offered him a hand to help him up

Charley smiled and took the hand and stood up "its ok I am fine my names Charley by the way" he said with a smile

she smiled and let go of his hand "i am Annie Jones I am sorry but I have too run I well see you agean soon I hope" Annie said as she ran out of the Pokemon center

Charley looked at the door she had come though and had not noticed nurse Joy come up behind him

the nurse smiled "excuse me sir would you like some help?" she asked causing Charley to jump high

Charley held his chest from being scared by nurse joy "u um yes please I would like to give my Pokemon a check up please" he asked handing her two pokeball's one had a flame etched on it and the other a skull and he as well handed her Anubis and he yawned having walked for awhile it was already dark out

Joy smiled and looked at him "if your tiered we do offer a room to travelers" she said as she handed him his room card(kinda like the room card from king of the hill when they went to japan) "all you have to do is go up the stairs and it is the first door on your left" she said as she put his pokeball's and riolu on a cart that was brought in by chansey

Charley nodded and started to head up stairs when he saw though a window Annie training and he decided to go and help her

* * *

><p>Annie sighs frustrated "no no that's not it guys come on we have to get this right for the contest" she said looking at her plusle and piplup and she heard foot steeps come up behind her<p>

Charley smiled "hey Annie whats up?" he asked looking at her pokemon

Annie turned around and smiled "oh its you hello um... Charley was it? Well I am trying to get this combo move down for the contest in three days" she said still a bit frustrated

Charley smiled "i may be able to help whats supposed to happen?" he asked still smileing

Annie sighs and looks at her pokemon "well whats supposed to happen is that when piplup here uses whirlpool plusle is supposed to jump in being held up by the power of the water and is supposed to use helping hand and that would make the whirlpool glow different colors but when ever we try plusle ends up going straight though the water" she said with a frown

Charley thinks for a bit and smiles "have you tried having plusle jump in from the top of the whirlpool?" he asks and he sees her face light up

Annie smiles happily "no no it was always from the side so I guess we could try, piplup use whirlpool and hold it" she said

piplup nodded and made a large whirlpool holding it in place

Annie looked at plusle "ok plusle jump into the whirlpool but go in from the top of it not the side and then use helping hand" she ordered looking at plusle still

plusle gave a quick nod and with its acrobatic skills it jumped into the swirling water from the top and its hand started to glow bright causing the water around it to light up in a bunch of beautiful colors

Annie smiled happily "that's it that's it you guys did it!" she screamed super happy that with the help of Charley she got the move down and she turned to him "thank you Charley thank you thank you thank you" she said and she hugged him tightly

Charley smiled abit "no problem my mother was a coordinator you might know her she was called by her stage name flare?" he said and he saw her shocked expression

Annie was greatly shocked by the fact that she is talking to the son of one of the greatest pokemon coordinators in the world "your the son of the great valentine flare? You have to let me meet her you have to!" she screamed shacking him as he attempted to push her off.

Charley laughed and finally got out of her grip "fine fine I was gonna call mom anyways" he said as he started to head inside and he sat down by the video calling machine and he called his mom

* * *

><p>a purple haired girl who looked to be in her 30's appeared on the screen "hello" she said and she smiled seeing her son with another girl<p>

Charley smiled "hi mom how have you been" he asked when he saw her smile

she smiled as well "i am fine Charley I miss you like crazy did you catch any new pokemon?" she asked with a slight smile

he nodded "yes a duskull but my pokemon are getting a check up right now so I cant show you oh this is Annie Jones shes a pokemon coordinator like you mom" he said pointing at Annie who was speechless

Annie's mouth was gaped at the sight of the famous coordinator "y your valentine flare" she stuttered staring at the screen

valentine smiled and nodded " yes I am so your a coordinator?" she asked with a smile

annie nodded shyly from meeting her hero "y yes I am ma,m" she said trying to be polite in front of her

valentine laughed abit "theres no need to be so polite you can call me val if you like" she said with a casual look on her face

Annie was still awe struck "your my hero val" she said not relaxing a single bit

val sighed "calm down Annie I am just another person" she said trying to get her to be less stiff

Annie was shocked by the fact that she was calling her self a regular person "are you kidding me you pretty much invented coordinating here your moves were always so perfect you were always so beautiful with you glameow and beautifly" she praised her to the fullest

val sighed agean "ok ok, well I have to go I am cooking gumbo" she said as she hung up and Charley chuckled

Charley continued to chuckle "mom and her gumbo I swear even if she was about to die she would cook that gumbo one last time" he said jokingly

Annie smiled "i cant believe your her son, so what room you staying in?" she asked seeing his card

Charley was caught off guard by the random question of his new friend "um room 606 why?" he asked and he saw her shocked expression

"well well well it looks like we well be shearing a room" she said with a smile

he yawned "well what ever I am tiered I am heading to bed" he said heading up stairs

* * *

><p>later in the night Annie was still awake tossing and turning in her sleep and she soon got up and yawned and headed out side to the balcony and she looked up at the stars with a smile<p>

Charley suddenly appeared "you afraid of your contest?" he asked causeing her to jump

she got mad and she hit him hard "DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGEAN!" she screemed and she got a few shut ups and I am trying to sleep front eh people in there houses and she sighs "but yes I am I always am when ever I am about to enter a contest but then I come out and look at the stars and its like my fears get sucked up into them" she said steering back up at the shining stars "my mom always said that the best coordinators can use the stars as wepons of beauty I hope to one day do that" she said with a smile on her face

charley got up still feelign the pain of the punch "oh yea thats interesting" he said putting a hand on her shoulder "but still you should get to bed" he said looking at the door and he headed back in

Annie yawned but stayed out for a moment longer but had taken his advice and headed to bed

* * *

><p>a hour passed quickly and grumbling and banging is heard from down stairs<p>

guy #1 got quickly angry at the other two "you idiots we are supposed to stay quite we are trying to steal there pokemon not wake up the whole city!" he softly yelled at his friends

girl #2 looked at him "oh you should talk victor" she said to the man called victor

victor glared "what was the Luna" he said with a growl but both stooped when they got hit on the head by the obvious leader of the group

guy #3 glared at both "both of you shut up" he said hitting them agean

both of the other two glared at him "that hurt delta" both complained but stooped when a water gun nearly hit them

piplup stood at the end of the hallways to the room and it had a pissed off look on its face "pip...lup!" he said with a growl and for a translation _who the fuck woke me up!_

a even more pissed off Annie stood behind piplup "so your gonna try and steal pokemon are ya! piplup use head butt" she said pissed off

piplup nodded and his whole entire body started to turn gold and it charged at full speed

victor panicked and took out a odd black pokeball and it released a abra "abra use protect" he ordered

a a green shield formed around the intruders and piplups attack simply bounced off it

she growled "who are you idiots" she said pissed off still

Luna smirked "why us we are the defenders of the truth"

-insert idiotic motto here-

delta growled "HEY YOU STUPID WRITER TATS NOT FAIR YOU CANT SKIP ARE MOTTO!" he yelled but simply looked like a idiot

Charley came down fast "what the hell is going on here" he said as well pissed he had gotten woken up from his gumbo filled dream

Annie looked at him "these idiots say that there from team silver" she said and she saw Anubis get even more pissed

Charley looked at him "you want to beat the crap out of them don't you?" he asked with a smirk and he let him down "ok lets finish this quick ok quick attack into karate chop" he ordered

Anubis nodded and ran fast getting by them in less then a second and he brought up his glowing arm and gave all there chops sending them out of the room and into the starry sky

Charley smiled "ok now that that's done I am going back to bed" he said as both he and Anubis headed up stairs

end of chapter

kotina: holy cow that was long I hope you are happy with it ok I have all my ocs thank you to all of those who sent them in

thank you to darkria nut

I hope I did her justice

well until next time please stay tuned for Pokemon tri aura


	7. the day before the contest

Pokemon tri aura

kotina: hello I am so sorry for the late chapter I have been fighting off a huge case of writers block but I just nuked it away it is dead forever-looks at where the dead body is supposed to be and yells when it is not there- well I guess it moved onto some one else at lest it well leave me alone to write this chapter.

Ok this chapter is of the day before Annie's Pokemon contest you well meet her rival and find out her biggest fear

ok I am gonna put up who has what Pokemon now so you don't get confused

Charlie: Anubis(his riolu), houndour, and duskull

Annie: piplup, and plusle

ok that's that

notice: ok I am moving soon so I am staying with my grandmas meaning I may be getting a lot more writing done then normal over three weeks starting on the 15th of June

ok now onto chapter 7!

chapter 7: the day before the contest

Charlie yawned having woken up early due to a lot of noise down stairs "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE!" he yelled going onto the balcony but stopped seeing Annie hard at work

Annie looked up at him and smiled innocently "sorry didn't mean to wake ya I was just getting some last minuet training in before the contest" she apologized "oh by the way are you coming to watch me" she asked smiling still

Charlie just shrugged "depends am I gonna get woken up agean" he asked and smiled seeing her shack no "ok good then I well be there now good night" he said leaving the balcony

as he headed inside, a black haired girl who looks to be about 11 years old walked out into the same training area as Annie, standing next to a pikachu and she smirks "hello reject" she taunted looking at her

Annie's eyes widened as she turned around to face the person who had talked to her "what are you doing here Zara" she asked hissing at her name

she snickered "isn't it obvious idiot I came to kick your ass in the contest just like I do in everything else you do" she boasted making Annie more and more angry and she was about to punch her when she saw the sparks on pikachu's cheeks and she stopped instantly remembering what had happened the last time she hit her at the Pokemon school in sinnoh

_4 years ago_

_the teacher smiles "ok class your Pokemon is asleep do to sleep powered, what do you use to awake it __up agean_ a. _potion c. awakening or b. ice heal" she asked and she saw a eager to answer Annie Jones waving her hand in the air "Annie what is the answer?" she asked with a smile_

_a young Annie was worried but didn't dare show it on her face "u um potion" she said earning a laugh from the entire class _

_a young zara smiled "no you moron the answer is awakening" she said with a laugh causing annie to get incredibly pissed off at her_

_Annie growled "shut up Zara-teme!" she yelled still pissed off_

_Zara simply smirked "why should I moro..." she said but couldn't finish her sentence before she got a large punch from Annie causing the whole entire class to laugh at her instead of Annie_

_the teacher even more mad then her two students garbed them by there collars dragging them both off into the hall way "until you two can learn to stop fighting with each other you are gonna stay out here until I say other wise" she said before leaving._

_class time had gone by quickly and Annie was on her way back home when Zara pushed her down "you dare hit me you bitch apologize right now or else" she threatened only earning a snicker from the girl _

_Annie snickered still "oh and what are you gonna do hit me you know I am the better fighter here" she said still laughing_

_Zara smirked "oh I don't need to hit you I have something much better in mind" she said releasing a pikachu from its pokeball "pikachu teach this bitch a lesson with thunder shock" she ordered her Pokemon and pikachu did as it was told shocking the young 6 year old._

_Annie screamed loud but no one was around to hear her _

_Zara leaned closer "if you ever hit me agean I well make sure that pikachu shocks you twice as bad" she threatened putting pikachu into its pokeball and she walked away leaving a crying Annie alone._

Present day

the older Zara smiled at her "ah so you remember your punishment last time you hit me that's a good girl" she said smirking at the cowering girl

Charlie pissed off walked up to the battle field only to see Annie crying on her side and anouther black haired girl laughing in front of her "what the hell is going on here" he asked still pissed that he had been woken up for the 2nd time today

Zara turned around "its none of your business kid, I am just teachi9ng this little bitch tht is bad for her health to go up against me" she said with a board look on her face

he looked at Annie and then he shot Zara a glare "why don't you save the fighting for the contest and leave her alone" he said as Anubis walked up beside him

she shot a glare at him but knew she didn't stand a chance against him sand she left with her pikachu walking by her

Charlie walked up to the crying Annie "are you ok Annie?" he asks helping her up

Annie shook her head no "that was Zara a bully I knew from trainers school anyone who goes up against her ends up getting shocked by pikachu" she said scared wishing she was somewhere else

Charlie was in awe that Zara or any Pokemon trainer for that matter would hurt another human with a Pokemon "well don't worry Annie you well kick her ass in the Pokemon contest" he said but he saw her shack her head no

she looked down ashamed at what she was about to say "i am thinking of giving up this contest" she said earning another awe look from Charlie

Charlie placed his hands on her shoulders " Annie you cant give up what would your parents think, what would I think, what would my mother think, Annie you have to stand up to her tell her your not afraid and that you have friends now that well no matter what stay by your side so do me a favor and kick her butt ok" he said with a smile and even Anubis placed a paw on her leg in support

Annie let out a heart warming smile to her new friends and with new found confidence she stood up ready to brave the world "i well win no mater what I cant lose to her or else I well just get picked on for the rest of my life" she said with a smile

Charlie smiled at her "right so how about I help you with training" he asked smileing too

Annie nodded and got to work with Charlie and Anubis knowing who she is facing

end of chapter

kotina: hello I hoped you liked that chapter it dove a bit into Annie's past but don't worrie we well get more into her past later on in the story

so here are the Pokemon so far

Annie: piplup, and plusle

Charlie: Anubis, houndour, and duskull

Zara: pikachu

ok please read and review thank you

and agean thank you to darkrai nut for giving me Annie and I hope you like her past even though its abit dark

ok please tune in for the next chapter of Pokemon tri aura


	8. the contest

Pokemon: tri aura

kotina: I am sorry I have been so neglectful to my brain child here and that I havent posted up a chapter in a while but anyways its time ladys and gents for the Pokemon contest!

well Annie win or lose agenst her rival Zara you well have to read and find out

chapter 8: the contest

the day came quickly for our heros and we go to charlie and Annie walking around watergate city

charlie keeps walking with Anubis asleep on his shoulder " are you ready Annie?" he asked looking at her

Annie nodded her head yes "yes I am lets see I have my Pokemon I have my pokedex I have my contest pass" she searches for the past and she starts to freek out "DAMN IT I FORGOT TO GET MY CONTEST PASS!" she shouted as she ran from charlie.

Charlie sighed and walked calmly down the street alone

Annie was truly wigging out as she ran all the way to the giant contest hall and she was awe struck by how huge it was it had a red and white roof with blue walls below it, but she waisted no time gawking and she ran into the building and up to the counter "he-hello I am Annie Jones I am here to register for the Pokemon contest" she said as she breathed hard still out of breath.

The women smiled at her "ok I just need your contest pass and you well be all set up" she said with a smile on her face.

She laughs nervously "um well you see the thing is that I don't have one" she said looking down

the women kept smileing "oh is that all well we can fix that please hand me your pokedex" she said holding her hand out

Annie took out her squire pokedex and she handed it to her "here you go ma'am" she said waiting

the women slid the pokedex into a slot and all the info on Annie appeared "ok here is your pokedex and contest card now you best head in and get dressed the contest well be starting soon" she said as she lifted the gate between the trainers area and the rest of the hall.

Annie gulped and headed in and she looked around astounded by how beautyful everything and everyone is and she sees her best friend "Ashley? Hey ash its me Annie" she said as she ran over to her

ashley looked up at her "annie? Ann!" she yelled as she hugged her tightly

Annie smiled "ash what are you doing here I thought you desided to travle though hoenn" she said letting her go

ashley let out a small smile too "well I heard there were beautyful and rare Pokemon here so I wanted to come and cheak it out" she said sitting by her

Annie frowns sitting by her "does this mean that we are rivals?" she asked abit saddened by that

ashley nodded her blond locks flowing abit and she stands up hearing her name called "well thats me be sure to watch ok" she said as she walked out onto the stage

the pink haired announcer smiled "hello all you fans out there and welcome to the watergate city Pokemon contest I am your host misu tagaki and here are your judges, first is the president of the Pokemon fan club mr. fojioka" she said as light shined on a smileing man

the man smiled "i am sure everyone well be fabulous" he said as the light moved

misu smiled "next is the art director ms. Yushika" she said as light shone on a slightly older women probibly in her 30s or 40s

she gives a smile "the Pokemon well be beautyful" she said as the light moved agean

misu still had the smile "and of course are very own nurse joy" she said as the light shown on the nurse

nurse joy smiled happyly "i hope everyone has fun today" she said as the light moved back to the host

"ok are first apples round contestant is ms ashley blake" she said as she bowed

ashley sighed and moved onto the stage "well here goes nothing" she said as she though a pokeball and out came a snowrunt with snow flakes all around it and she though anouther ball and small flames came out as chimchar came out of the ball. "ok you guys ready?" she asked

"chim" chimchar spoke with fire in its eyes stating it is ready no mater what

"snowrunt" snowrunt joined in and she nods

ashley nodded her head "ok lets do it then first off snow runt use hail" she ordered and now runt did as it was told creating a tornado of icey crystal

ashley smiled "good now chimchar give it all you got with flame wheel in midair" she said as chimchar jumped up and started to use flame wheel and the result of the combo is the icey crystals glowing firey red making the crowed awe struck

misu smiled "oh wow what a preformence by ashley blake" she said as ashley just stood there "but what do the judges think" she asked as the light moved

the fan club president smiled "fabulous I am sure that these people watching well rememebr that proformence for the rest of there lives" he said as the light moved to the art director

the art director smiled "beautyful the combonation of fire and ice was so beautyful" she said as the the light moved to nurse joy.

Nurse joy smiled as well "well I don't know about the rest of you but I loved it a lot" she said as the light went back too the host.

Had a exited look on her face "well there you have it thank you ms. Ashley" she thanked and ashley went off the stage and to the trainers area

Annie smiled "wow ash that was so cool you are no drought going to get into the 2nd round" she said as she hugged her

a scoff came from behind Annie " ha you thought that, that was beautyful it was half baked" said a fimmler voice

Annie turned around and saw a over confident Zara standing behind them " hey shut up you ugly witch ashley was beautyful out there and you know it!" she yelled mad at Zara

Zara just scoffs "well it doesnt mater cause your going to give up idiot Annie" she taunted expecting her to hightail it out

Annie being scared backed down alittle "you don't scare me and I refuse to give up to the likes of you" she said and ashley joined in

asley was more confident then Annie and she stood up "yeah nether of us well back down from a buly like you" she said full of confidence

Zara just scoffed agean and walked off due too her name being called "why don't you watch a real coordinator in action" she said as she walked to the stage and she through 2 pokeballs and both exploded in stars and rose petals and out came a Roselia and a pickachu.

Zara bowed "ok pickachu use thunder and make it spin around you and then spin your self" she ordered and pickachu did as it was told and spun inside a spinning thunder.

Zara smiled "ok now Roselia hop onto pikachu's head and spin the opposite way and use petal dance" she ordered and roselia jumped up onto pickachus head and spun the opposite way and it used petal dance causing petals to flow around both making them look like a spinning top

misu was awe struck by the beauty of the move "oh wow folks look at the beauty of the move the trainer had obviously been working on this for along time" she said exited "well lets see what are judges think" she added

the president of the fan club was in awes like the rest of them "what beauty lies beneath these Pokemon fabulous!" he said as the spot light moved agean to the art director

the art director smiled "wow just wow it really was nice" she said as the spot light once agean moved

nurse joy smiled as well "you have raised your Pokemon well and have trained hard" she said and the spot light moved back to the host

she smiled moveing some hair out of her face "well there you have it folks now onto are next contestent" she said waiting

a lot of apples contestants had gone and it was now Annies turn

the host smiles "oh wow there have been a lot of good apples but now it is time for the last one Annie jones" she said with a smile as Annie slowly walked onto the stage

Annie gulped an she looked back down the steirs only to see ashley " Annie you can do it you've worked too hard too give up good luck" she said trying to make Annie confident

Annie nodded and smiled and she walked to the middle of the stage and she though out 2 balls and one erupted in sparks and the other with bubbles and out came plusle and piplup

Annie let out a huge smile "ok piplup use whirlepool!" she ordered and piplup nodded and started to do a whirle pool but held it above its head

Annie looked at plusle "ok plusle jump in from above and use helping hand" she ordered and plusle nodded and using its acrobatic skills it jumped into the whirlpool and it is being held up by the waters power and it used helping hand and the resulting combo is a ranbow collored whirlpool

misu smiled "oh wow look at that what a beautyful blend of collors well judges whats your verdict" she asks and the spot light shins on the pressident

the fan club pressident smiled "well it is beautyful and fantastic!" he said exited

the art director smiled as the light went to her "well I loved it it had so much heart it left me feeling happy" she said ith a warming smile

nurse joy was next in the spot light and she smiled "it is rare to see a electric type and a water type working so well together that it is astounding" she said with a smile

the spotlight went back to misu" well there you have it the apples round is now over and the judges well now desided who moves onto the next round" she said as Annie left the stage

ashley hugged her tightly "ann you were great they cant not pick you" she said with a huge smile and charlie walked up to her behind ashley

charlie smiled "wow what a move Annie you did perfect" he said with a smile

Annie hugged charlie next " well it was because you helped me with it" she said with a small smile and laughter is heard

Zara continued to laugh "that was so bad it was funny" she taunted still laughing as did pickachu

ashley growled and stood up for Annie "shut it Zara she did 10 times better then you!" she shouted pissed off

Zara laughs "you two well never make it to the 2nd round you might as well give it up now losers" she taunts agean.

End of chapter

kotina: wow holy shit 4 pages I am so proud of my self that was the longest chapter so far! I am so happy but anyways if you want to find out who gets into the 2nd round you have to wait till the next chapter and please read and REVIEW meaning don't just read it but say something about it


	9. a amazing battle and a shocking end

Pokemon: tri aura

kotina: hello I am so so sorry about the long wait I have been fighting a bad case of writers block but once agean I nuked it ^_^ and listening to linkin park helped a whole lot well anyways enough about me lets move onto chapter 9

recap: the appeals round is now over but did Annie do good enough to move onto round 2 the battle rounds we shall see now

chapter 9: a amazing battle and a shocking end

_Ashley hugged her tightly "Ann you were great they cant not pick you" she said with a huge smile and Charlie walked up to her behind Ashley_

_Charlie smiled "wow what a move Annie you did perfect" he said with a smile_

_Annie hugged Charlie next " well it was because you helped me with it" she said with a small smile and laughter is heard._

_Zara continued to laugh "that was so bad it was funny" she taunted still laughing as did pikachu_

_Ashley growled and stood up for Annie "shut it Zara she did 10 times better then you!" she shouted pissed off_

_Zara laughs "you two well never make it to the 2nd round you might as well give it up now losers" she taunts agean._

…_..._

all the coordinators have pretty much glued there eyes to the tv waiting for the round 2 contestants and the monitor after a long 10 minuets flashed to life

the host smiles brightly "ok now its time for the moment you have been waiting for 12 cards well appear side by side and then we well chose by random who fights who" the women said as the screen darkened a little and cards started to pop up

the first card was Zara

after a couple more cards Ashley's face appeared

and at the end of the list the last card, Annie was literally biting her finger nails and she sighs a large sigh of relief when her face appeared on the screen.

the cards shrunk until they went to the top of the screen and the tv brightened agean and the host smiles "well there you have it people these are your 12 2nd round contestants, ok we well jumble them up and randomly place them next to there opponents"she finished as the cards flipped over and went from side to side and up and down for 30 seconds and then stooped.

Annie was shocked who she would be facing first and she looked at her best friend Ashley who was as shocked as she was "you mean we have to face each other!" they said in complete shock and unison

Ashley smiled at her "this is great Ann, promise you wont go easy on me ok" she says looking at her

Annie smiled and nodded her head "ok lets have this fight prove how strong we are to everyone" she said as both her and Ashley made there way to the stage.

Annie walked over and stood on the red side and Ashley stood on the opposite side

the host smiles some more "ok this is the first match of the day Annie Jones vs. Ashley Blake ok you may throw out your Pokemon" she said as she backed away.

Ashley was the first to act throwing 2 pokeballs out one exploded with fog and the other with soot and as the fog and soot subsided 2 Pokemon became visible one being a bird Pokemon and the other being a black dog like Pokemon

Annie instantly had her pokedex out and open

**recon: recon are said to have been born in the shadows of night and are the opposite of arcanine , they are extremely territorial and well attack trespassers on the spot before thinking .**

**Machbird: Machbird is known as the roaming bird due to its tenancy to roam the sky's, it is relatively calm and loving until it is attacked and then it well not stop attackig until it is sure its opponent is dead **

Annie smiles and throws out her piplup and plusle with plusle landing on piplups head showing style

Ashley smiles "shadow use shadow rush and windy use whirlwind to make shadow spin" she orders and shadow instantly starts to run and is cloaked in shadow(similar to volt tackle) and windy blows a gust at it causing it to spin at its opponent.

Annie looked at the in comeing Pokemon "doge it and use the electric iceywind" she orders and her Pokemon attempt to doge but are too late and they get hit by the dog Pokemon but they get up and Annie losses a bit of her style points, plusle and piplup follow her order and piplup uses iceywind and plusle charges them up and they hit there mark.

Ashley losses the same amount as Annie did "windy use quick attack and shadow use protect on windy and then ember" she orders and windy starts to run toward its opponent and shadow uses protect on it and ember and the speeding Pokemon looks like a flameing volt takle.

Annie gulps "doge and water gun and thunder now" she orders and they successfully doge and windy gets drenched and then shocked making it 2x worse but amazingly it stands thanks in part to protect but Ashley's style points drop and there is 2 minuets left on the clock.

Ashley smirks "use shadow wheel and arrow of light" she orders and shadow charges and uses what looks like a black flamewheel and windys beak grows 2x larger and she uses quick attack combined with peck. Windy shoots like a arrow toward piplup and shadow hits its mark directly as does windy

the buzzer sounds signaling the end of there match and the host walks onto the battle field "what a amazing battle from both trainers and I wish I could name both winners but saddly that cant happen so lets look up at the points board." she said and looked up at the points and she is shocked

she runs over to Ashley and raises her hand "though it is only by one point are winner is Ashley Blake" she said and she saw Annie walk over to Ashley and she smiles

she holds out her hand "wow your amazing ash truly amazing like you always are" she says as she felt Ashley take her hand but instead of shacking she is pulled into a big hug.

They both let go of each other "good luck kicking Zara's ass Ash" she says and both head down the stairs to the trainers area and are met with a smirking Zara

she smirks "ha I knew you wouldnt win reject your too much of a idiot to win" she teases and Ashley was about to say something for Annie but was beaten too it

she growls "you know what Zara I have had enough of your teasing all you are is a bully and you know what I don't care if you shock me anymore all you are is a bitch who doesnt know how to treat Pokemon or humens so you know what your less the scum!" she yells punching her face and knocking her out

Ashley was nothing but amazed that the fear she once held had left her so quickly and she smiles "good one Ann" she said placing a hand on her shoulder before they both leave and Annie headed to the seats to sit with charlie.

Charlie smiled "good battle Annie before and after the Pokemon battle" he says with a smirk.

Annie glared "i just didn't like her attitude

end of chapter 9

kotina: ok thats that tell me what you think in a review or pm oh and I am now looking for new Pokemon for the tri region so here is how you need to write the form for sending in Pokemon.

name:

type:

ability:

classification:

pokedex entry:

evolution:

moves:

here's another form that you may fill out the bad guy form

name:

age:

hometown:

pokemon:

history:

group he/she belongs to:(ether team darkness or team light)


	10. this is a recap not a chapter

Pokemon: tri aura recap chapters 1-9

chapter 1: charlie met his Pokemon riolu

charlie battled a team light grunt

charlies brother leon saved him

chapter 2: charlie got anubis as his starter

first trainer form appears

chapter 3: Leon's profile appeared

charlie and Leon fought with charlie coming out as victor

leon gave houndour to charlie

charlies rival Ross kollian appears

chapter 4: charlie and rosses battle with Ross coming out as victor

charlie leaves for his journey

chapter 5: stats for the elite 4, gym leaders, and champion appeared

charlie has his first night sleeping in the woods

charlie befriends and captures a duskull

duskull and houndour have there first fight

they find there way out of the forest

chapter 6: charlie arrived in watergate city

he met Annie jones

he helped her with her training

team silver made another appearance

chapter 7: charlie woke up

Zara appears and threatens Annie

annies biggest fear is shown

chapter 8: Annie forgets her contest pass and runs to get one

Annie's best friend Ashley Blake appears

the contest starts with the apples round

first is Ashley Blake

2nd is Zara

and 3rd was Annie Jones

chapter 9: the battle rounds start and all three have made it to this round

Annie Jones losses by a hair to Ashley Blake

kotina: ok thats, that and I have desided that I well do this every 9 chapters as a recap to the story


	11. and the winner is?

Pokemon:tri aura

kotina: thank you for all the reviews here's some responses

Pokemonwriter2001: thank you for sending those in and I well try to put your trainer in

darkrai nut: thank you and I am now looking for 3 more legendary fire, earth, and air

general andrew: thanks I work hard on giving everyone there own personalty and to bring the characters to life

gohanforever: thank you I well continue to work as hard as I possibly can

ok this is a message to darkrai nut please get a account for here so I may pm you

well onto the next chapter

chapter 10: and the winner is...?

she growls "you know what Zara I have had enough of your teasing all you are is a bully and you know what I don't care if you shock me anymore all you are is a bitch who doesn't know how to treat Pokemon or humans so you know what your less then scum!" she yells punching her face and knocking her out

_Ashley was nothing but amazed that the fear she once held had left her so quickly and she smiles "good one Ann" she said placing a hand on her shoulder before they both leave and Annie headed to the seats to sit with charlie._

_Charlie smiled "good battle Annie before and after the Pokemon battle" he says with a smirk._

_Annie glared "i just didn't like her attitude"_

…...

the rest of the matches had come and gone and now we come to the finals

the host smiles "thank you all for coming today and now it is the moment we have all been waiting for the final stage! On the red is Zara who has dominated the competition and on the blue is Ashley who has had just as much luck, but who well come out as victor in this contest" she says with a bright smile "we shall find out now"she adds before getting off the stage

Zara smiles "you know you cant beat me you were never as good as I was in the trainers school" she says in a attempt to get her to quit

Ashley glares "shut up Zara!" she shouts before throwing out her recon and machbird

Zara having taken the hint throws out 2 Pokemon one is a small black wolf Pokemon with one small black horn and the other is her pikachu.

Annie while sitting in the stands looks at the black wolf Pokemon "what is that pokemon"she takes out her pokedex and it flashes to life.

**deflame: the baby wolf Pokemon: deflame** **always hunt in packs with the leader being a Shalare. They are super tricky and have known to quietly sneak into houses when people are sleeping, just just to get the food. Though difficult to train, can be a Loyal Pokemon.**

Zara smiles "boku-chan lets start this out with flame rush and pikachu use volt tackle " she orders and flames suddenly erupted from boku and he charge as does pikachu covered in electricity.

Ashley looks at the Pokemon "shadow use endure and windy doge" she orders as shadows body starts to glow red as endure activates

boku and pikachu both hit shadow who endured it and Zara looks at the black shadow dog Pokemon in shock "how is he standing" her eyes widen as realization comes over her "endure" she adds in a whispering voice

Ashley smiles "now use counter"she orders and suddenly shadow had disappeared and reappeared above deflame and he headbutted it and he disappeared agean and reappeared mule kicking its side

Zara looked at pikachu "use thunder pikachu" she orders and pikachu shots a bolt of thunder at shadow and it falls to the ground with closed eyes signaling it is knocked out.

The host picks up a mic "shadow is unable to battle" she says

Ashley takes out his pokeball and she points it at him "shadow return" she orders and a red beam engulfs the shadow dog Pokemon and it gets sucked into its pokeball and she smiles "you did a good job shadow get a nice long rest" she says and she looks up at mach bird

she smiles "mach bird use brave bird spinning" she orders and mach bird goes down and gets caught on fire and it starts twirling around

Zara looks at it "doge and use metal claw and thunder shock" she orders but its too late and both her Pokemon are hit and the buzzer sounds and the host walks onto the stage

the host smiles "ok that's the buzzer and the winner is" she looks up to the screen

"ASHLEY DLAKE FROM GOLDEN LEAF TOWN!" she yells holding the hand of Ashley Blake up

Ashley smiles at the roar of the crowd

the host continues " and for your prize Ashley we present you with the Watergate city contest ribbon"she smiles holding out a medal attached to a aquamarine ribbon

Ashley smiles still and gladly accepts the ribbon and she holds it up in achievement "YAY! I WON THE WATERGATE RIBBON!" she yells out of pure excitement and she walks off the stage and is instantly glomped by a excited Annie

Annie smiles hugging her best friend "i cant believe you won ash" she says with a huge smile on her face until she sees Zara at the top of the stairs

Zara sinkers "that was pure luck there was no skill involved and next time you wont get so lucky" she says before leaving and then Charlie comes up behind the two girls

he smiles "good job Ashley" he says still smiling

Annie looks at him "you have to go to the gym right?" she asks looking at him

he nods "yeah and the I am heading to bellwind city" he says petting Anubis head

she she smiles "i well come and watch your match" she says looking at him with a big childish smile

end of chapter 10

kotina: ok thats that for chapter 10 tell me in a message or review what you think of my story

I still need 140 Pokemon so get crakeing on Pokemon ocs

oh and for those who don't get the classafication thing here is what I mean

name:machbird

abilty: whirlwind

classafication: the roaming bird Pokemon

ok well tune in next time for more Pokemon: tri aura

read and review

important notice: in a couple chapters i well be asking the fan who replyed the most times in the course of this story to help me with it until it is finished

also i am posting a new poll on my profile

who well win the gym battle?

charlie

or

rio


	12. sp chapter 1 a snowy adventure

Pokemon: tri aura

(Christmas special)

kotina: hello my dearly loyal fans I am kotina as you know and yes finaly time this is a break from most of the action to bring you the Christmas special chapter and in this sp chapter we do not fallow charlies adventure but we go though the eyes of his and all the rest of the gangs pokemons eyes and the main in this chapter is Anubis. Now lets see what troubles this little Pokemon and his pals can get into to.

BurningEclipse: hello I am the new co writer for this story I hope you enjoy this little chapter it is not long at all but it is fun enjoy!

oh and before we begin all talking the Pokemon well be in are language

sp chapter 1

the amazeing snowy adventure

I walked around, side by side with my master as the shimmering light bounced across the floor. Today was Christmas Eve I remembered after I heard the children laugh with anticipation. Charley glanced at me and let out a smile before he threw an icey ball at me.

I happily joined in and gathering my energy and with my mind, sent them flying. At that moment Houndour came sprinting in, spraying snow on me and my partner. We played along happily and soon Annie came out, sipping on a cup of hot cocoa. Sitting besides her was Bellsprout who had a warm blanket around him for if he got cold he would freeze to death.

I saw Charley glance at his watch then signaled me and Houndour to come in. Houndour was paying attention so I scrambled over to him and said, "Boo!" He screamed, turning around and once again spraying all of us with snow. He then pounced over to Charley, muttering something along the lines of "Almost scared the living daylights out of me."

"Houndour, I have a very important task for you," said Charley smiling when he saw the look of anticipation in the Pokemon's eyes, "I need you to run to the store and see if they still have that gift Annie wanted."

"And for you Anubis, I need you to distract Annie while I gather my money."

"Yes sir," I said although I knew he couldn't truly understand me. It was time to get to work.

Houndour's POV

I tried to sneak away quietly but Bellsprout caught me and told Annie. "Where are you going?" She asked. I shot a glare at Bellsprout then saw Anubis trotting in. He tapped her shoulder and using his powers told her to follow him. He walked away with Annie and I gave a small smile and mouthed "Thank you."

I raced through the small town, wind rushing past me forcing me to keep my ears down. I saw the store about five blocks away and zoomed through a crowd of people. There it was, the bracelet hanging ever so gently in the display. I looked and the worst possible thing happened, someone took the bracelet. They just went and bought it. I knew I had to do something about it so I went towards the fellow who bought it and growled. He seemed amused then spoke "You want it?" he asked, "Battle me."

I looked at him as if asking are you serious then nodded. "Go, Tyranasuar!" He yelled as the giant scaley beast appeared. "Maybe this will be harder then I thought," I muttered under my breath. "Now go Beedrill!" He yelled. A two on one, that's not fair!

I'm never gonna' win. Then from the crowd of people came a man in a trench coat, a man that seemed very familiar, it was Charley! "You know I think we should even the playing field," Said Charley. "Go Anubis!"

Anubis came out and Charley looked at the two of us, "This is your fight," he said. I had never fought without a trainers guidance nor had Anubis but it seemed as if we were experts. I rushed at the giant dinosaur and shot a blaze of fire. Anubis then ran up when the large Pokemon was stunned and hit him making him stagger backwards. He roared in frustration then shot his tail out. Luckily he was so large which meant he was also slow so when he swiped at us we jumped over it and lunged at him like flies.

My mouth went ablaze and I bit down furiously causing him to cry in agony. Anubis rammed him to the ground where he knocked me backwards. I gasped for air as I saw Anubis being grabbed in midair and slammed into the ground. The larger Pokemon began to slam his foot at Anubis but I had already ran ahead, head butting his foot, knocking him out.

Charley cheered in victory and took the bracelet out of the man's hand as his mouth gaped open. This was the start of a happy holiday.

The next day

Anubis' POV

Everyone rushed down from there rooms and cheered as they saw the presents surrounding the tree. Charly gestured Annie forward and she gasped as she saw the gift. "How did you know?" and "How did you get it?" she asked. You can thank Anubis and Houndour for that one. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" screamed Annie, jumping up and down while hugging us.

My face began to turn blue, well, bluer than usual, as she strangled us in the hug. After that everyone opened there presents and stalkings, surprised that they all got what they wanted and with all the cheer around you couldn't help but smile.

But I think my favorite part was giving Annie her present, I'm sure both me, Charley, and Houndour agree on that one.

kotina: ok there you have it what did you think of it anubis

anubis: it had to be one of the best chapters of the story and I cant beleave me and houndour took down a giant dino

-kotina smiles-

kotina: ok please come back for the next instalment of POKEMON TRI AURA!


	13. Chapter 11: a amazeing gym battlepart 1

**Pokemon: tri aura**

Kotina: hello dear readers I have finally nuked the damn beast called writers block

-looks down at where the body should be and sweat drops- not again where the hell does he get all his potions.

Well anyways lets get on with it shall we this is chapter 11 and the poll is now closed and you well see who wins at the end of this chapter

**Chapter 11**

**A gym battle for the century**

_he smiles "good job Ashley" he says still smiling_

_Annie looks at him "you have to go to the gym right?" she asks looking at him_

_he nods "yeah and then I am heading to bellwind city" he says petting Anubis's head_

_she smiles "i well come and watch your match" she says looking at him with a big childish smile_

Charlie starts to walk through the streets with a confident face hoping he well beat the rock gym leader Rio, and he looks around and sees a building that looks to be entirely made of stone, garnet, and a little marble and he whistles surprised how big it looked. And he smiles looking at his Pokémon Anubis, houndour, and duskull and he smiles at them.

"you guys ready" he asked them with a smile still present on his face and he gets nod from his over determined Pokémon(not to say being over determined is a bad thing cause it's not) and he looks at duskull.

"you should be ready duskull you're going first" he said with seriousness in his eyes which was quickly replaced by his usual happy mood which kind of brightened duskull up a bit and he sees duskull nod(as much as a floating head can anyways lmao)

He sighs and walks in but bumps into someone who had been going the other way

"OUCH hey watch where your going!" the guy shouted before opening his eyes and seeing that it was Charlie and he smiles "oh hey Charlie long time no see" he says getting up

"Ross?" he says looking at the boy in front of him "hey I didn't know you had made it here" he says with a smile at his rival

"well of course I did and now that you're here what do you say we test how good we are now with a battle?" he asks taking out bellsprout's pokeball with a smile

Charlie smiles too and nods "sure" he says going to the other end of the field along with Annie by him while he grabs Duskull's pokeball.

Annie goes to the middle "I well be the judge this well be a three on three battle ok?" he asks looking at both who nod "ok please send out your first Pokemon" she adds as both trainers throw there poke balls

Charlie smiles sending out duskull "ok duskull be on your guard knowing him he well start with his most powerful Pokemon" he said to the nodding ghost

Ross smiles and throws out bellsprout "ok I well start this off bellsprout charge and use sleep powder" he orders as bellsprout charges its vines ready for action

"duskull doge and use nightshade" ordered charlie

duskull doges by floating up into the sky and he suddenly gets covered in darkness that hardens into something harder then steel and he quickly starts falling twords bellsprout

"bellsprout pull you self out with a vine whip and then try another sleep powder" ordered ross

bell sprout quickly shot out some vines and wrapped them around the light post pulling its self to safety and it charges agean and coughs out some purple dust that says its sleep powder

"duskull doge and use shadow ball" ordered charlie looking at the battle

duskull try's in vane to doge but ends up getting hit by the sleep powder and falling asleep

Ross smirks " ok this is it its time to end this bellsprout use solerbeam" he orders as bellsprout began charging the powerful grass type move

Charlie frowns and looks at duskull "please duskull wake up!" he try's to wake the ghost but it is in vane agean and he jumps out the way of the solerbeam.

duskull lays by a wall knocked out cold

Annie raises her right hand slowly " the winner of the first fight is Ross charlie please send out your next pokemon" she says

Charlie nods and threw out houndour who growls getting out of its ball

"houndour use ember" charlie orders looking at the dark dog pokemon

Houndours mouth becomes ablaze and he roars letting all the flames out that go after bellsprout

"Bellsprout doge and use razor leaf" Ross orders

Bellsprout uses its vines again and doges and it gets its arms ready and it moves them shooting leafs at Houndour.

"Houndour doge and use fire fang" Charlie orders

Houndour doges quick and his teeth get really hot and he charges biting the plant and knocking it out

Annie raises her hand in Charlie's direction " the winner is Houndour Ross please send out your 2nd pokemon"

Ross nods his head and takes out a aqua blue pokeball(bellsprout's it grass green) and he throws it and a whooper stands there.

"whooper charge and use tackle" orders Ross

Whooper nodded and charged at Houndour with its head down and glowing a little

"Houndour doge and use skull bash" orders Charlie

Houndour quickly jumped out of the way and he runs at whooper his head down and his skull glowing brightly

"whooper doge quick and use water gun" orders Ross

Whooper doges by sliding on its slippery stomach and it jumps up and squirts water at the fire type Houndour who took the whole attack knocking him out

Charlie smiles and takes out a pokeball with a flame etched on it "good job buddy" he says calling him back

Annie raises her right hand "winner is whooper Charlie please send out your final pokemon" she says and sees that the riolu Anubis had already taken the field

Charlie smiles "ok Anubis buddy charge and use karate chop" he orders looking at the blue and black pokemon

Anubis nods and charges at whooper its hand glowing and he disappears and reappears behind whooper chopping it on the head putting whooper in a daze

Ross looking at the riolu "ok whooper show him a real chop with brick break" he orders

The small pokemon charges now with two of its finger tips glowing

"Anubis use endure" Charlie orders

Anubis's eyes glow bright red to signify that endure has been activated and Anubis is hit by the brick break but endures it.

Charlie smiles "now Anubis use counter" he orders

Anubis nods and disappears and reappears behind whooper hitting its spine

Whooper gasps falling to the ground slightly hurt and Annie raises her hand to Charlie's circle "the winner is anubis, Ross please send out your final pokemon "she says looking at the brown haired boy.

Ross nods and takes out a flame red pokeball and he smiles and throws it out and ponyta comes out in all its glory.

Ross smiles "ponyta use tackle" he orders.

Ponyta charges and it gains a white shild like thing.

Charlie smiles as well "anubis doge and use foresight" he orders

Anubis doges and its eyes flash white signaling the foresight was activated and now anubis just stands there

Ross smirks "ponyta use ember" he orders the fire horse pokemon

Ponytas mouth became ablazed and it opens it mouth shooting the flames at anubis who just side steps

Ross glears alittle "ok ponyta charge and tackle" he orders

Ponyta starts to charge at anubis who jumps over the horse slapping tis nose in the process

Charlie's smiles "now anubis charge and use quick attack" he orders

Anubis charges its body glowing white slightly signaling that its using quick attack

Ross sees a opening and smiles " ponyta wait for it to get close and then use ember" he orders

Anubis gets closer and right when he is in ponytas range of fire it uses ember burning anubis a little knocking it out but just barely

Charlie picks up anubis and he looks at Ross and smiles "good battle Ross" he says before leaveing to the pokemon center with Annie

**Chapter end**

**Kotina : hey sorry for not putting in the gym battle but the chapter was getting alittle lengthy so I thought I would leave a cliff hanger**

**Agean I apologize for takeing so long to update I well make sure to update faster now well please leave a review**

**5 reviews or 3 month wait= 1 chapter**

**100 new hits = 1 new chapter**

**So go ahead and review please and thank you**

**and stay tuned for the next instalment of pokemon tri aura **


	14. a amazeing gymbattle part 2

Pokemon: Tri Aura

kotina: hello all how are you today, I apologize for not updating for such a long time I well try and get back into the groove of things

well then lets move onto the next chapter

chapter 12: the great battle

_Ross glares a little "ok ponyta charge and tackle" he orders_

_Ponyta starts to charge at Anubis who jumps over the horse slapping it's nose in the process_

_Charlie smiles "now Anubis charge and use quick attack" he orders_

_Anubis charges its body glowing white slightly signaling that its using quick attack_

_Ross sees a opening and smiles " ponyta wait for it to get close and then use ember" he orders_

_Anubis gets closer and right when he is in ponytas range of fire it uses ember burning Anubis a little knocking it out but just barely_

_Charlie picks up Anubis and he looks at Ross and smiles "good battle Ross" he says before leaving to the Pokemon center with Annie._

Charlie sighs as he sat in the Pokecenter after his battle with Ross, his rival since Aura town. He sighs again as he thought about the battle it was a close one to say the least but he had just barely lost yet it still bummed him out a bit "that was so horrible maybe I'm not meant to be a trainer." he says out loud as he thought he was alone.

But there was someone with him it was a man who looked to be about 20 to 30 years old, he was wearing a black jacket and he had brown hair "hey kid you alright?" The man asked Charlie as he sat down by him but he saw Charlie nod but he had heard what he had said so he placed a hand on Charlies shoulder "you sure kid ya seem bummed." he says frowning slightly.

Charlie sighs as he hadn't even looked at the man who was just trying to make him feel better "yes im fine ok." he says letting a bit of his anger and sadness shine through. He didn't seem to notice just who this man was "why do you care anyways." he asked this man in curiosity.

The man frowns slightly at the sadness of this new trainer "Cause I don't like hearing a new trainer say that he wasn't meant to be a trainer." He says smiling kindly as he stood up "Come on kid lets go on a walk for a bit it always seems to calm me when im bummed." He says smiling slightly.

Charlie eyed the man a bit he could swear he knew him from some where and he had somehow felt like he could talk to him so he took him up on the offer "Sure what ever." He says as he followed the man the walk had in fact helped calm him a bit "Sorry if im bothering you sir im Charlie by the way." He says finally introducing him self "im a trainer from Aura town." He adds smiling a little bit "im here to battle the gym leader." He adds.

The mans smiles as they near the gym "oh that's interesting." He says chuckling a bit as they get to the gyms door and he sighs and turns to Charlie." Well Charlie its been nice talking to you but it seems you are gonna be quite busy so I shall take my leave." He says entering the gym which confused Charlie.

Charlie blinked as he saw the man enter the rock type gym "hey wait a minute don't tell your the gym leader Rio" he says looking up at the older man who chuckled and nodded .

The now identified Rio smiles at Charlie "yes I am the gym leader Rio nice to meet my boy." The man says as he turned to him "and if you wish to battle me you best be ready for a good match, but sadly my Pokemon need to be healed but they well be ready tomorrow so go prepare my boy." He says smiling as he entered his gym.

Charlie smiles as he heads back to the Pokecenter with reacquired drive. When he entered the Center he saw Ashley looking for him "hey Ashley you ok?" He asked her smiling.

Ashley sighed a bit as she saw Charlie and she walked over "where were you Charlie" she asked tapping her foot a bit.

Charlie eyes her "i was on a walk Ashley nothing too special happened why do you ask?" he says as he walked past her and too the stairs.

Ashley frowned and followed him to the stairs " you disappeared and the nurse said you were talking to the gym leader Rio" she says following him into there room "you didn't have your battle yet did you?" she adds sitting on her bed.

Charlie shacks no a bit "my Pokemon need to heal first remember?" he reminds her as he got ready for bed by grabbing his pajamas and heading into the bathroom.

She sighed and nods as she had forgotten for a minute but he was correct " ok I was just wondering sorry" the coordinator said as she got into her pajamas and she sighed and laid down in her bed.

Soon both trainer and coordinator had fallen asleep in there beds, but in the midst of night a few shady people had started sneaking around the town as if they were looking for something."south side clear no Watergate" a voice said over a radio.

The person with radio on her waist nods " ok keep looking for it" she says in a commanding voice that demanded authority "north side clear nothing to report"the second voice said "west side clear ma'am nothen to report" the third voice said and she sighed "where could he have hidden it.

Soon daylight had shone through the curtains of the young trainer and coordinators room and it had hit Charlie first who yawned waking up to a new day in the city of water gate and he had sighed and gotten dressed in usual attire and headed down stairs.

"Good morning nurse joy how are the Pokemon doing?" he asked smiling as he walked up to the counter.

Nurse joy smiled like nurse joys normally "ah good morning Charlie your Pokemon are all patched up" she said and to confirm this was Anubis who had taken his usual place on his head and nurse joy smiled and handed him his pokeball's "good luck in your battle today and be careful hes rather tough" she warned.

Charlie smiled as he put away his pokeball's onto his magnetic belt " don't worry nurse joy ill be fine but before that whats for breakfast" he asked grinning.

After Charlie had eaten his breakfast Ashley had woken up and came down stairs " morning Ashley" he said grinning a bit as he eat his last egg.

Ashley nods before going to get hr pokeball's and breakfast "so charlie when do you plan to head over to the gym?" she asked as she wanted to watch.

He thought for a moment before smiling " after breakfast is done I well be going" he says as he leaned back with Anubis in his lap and they were both waiting for her to finish .

Once they were done with breakfast they had gone to the rock gym which looked to be completely made out of marble " wow I would love to meet the person who made this place" he says chuckling a bit and he slowly made his way in with Ashley following and there was a stair way which led up to the stands "good luck Charlie" she says smiling.

Charlie sighed and entered the chamber where a giant stone battle stadium was " wow nice place really" he says looking around with riolu still on his head "but im not here to gawk im here to challenge you Rio" he says pointing to the man on the other side of the ring .

Rio smiled in his trade mark trench coat "ok Charlie I accept your challenge is four on four ok with you?" he asked smiling as he took out his first pokeball.

Charlie nods as he held a pokeball with a skull etched onto it " come out duskull" he says as the ghost type Pokemon floated there near Charlie.

Rio smiles as he threw his pokeball and inside was a roggenrola.

the battle started as both took there spots in front of there trainers and the ref rose his hand " battle start!" he says and the two charge at each other.

"duskull use shadow ball!" Charlie says and duskull complied having a shadow like ball appear in front of him which he then shoot.

"roggenrola doge and use rock blast!" Rio says and roggenrola hopped out of the way and he charged up as rocks around him float and he then shoot said rocks at duskull.

duskull yelps as he tried to doge but he was too slow and he slowly got up "duskull use night shade!" Charlie commands.

Duskull goes up and quickly covers him self in darkness which hardens and he came crashing towards the ground landing on roggenrola hard koing him before Rio could give any orders.

Rio sighs recalling him "nice job buddy have a nice long rest" he says and he took out his second out his second pokeball throwing it out and reviling a mighty rhyhorn.

Rhyhorn let out a mighty roar as he came out of his pokeball.

"rhyhorn charge and use crunch!" Rio commands and rhyhorn charged with fire in his eyes.

"duskull doge it quick!" he says remembering ghost types were weak to dark but it was too late as rhyhorn was just a bit fast and he sunk his teeth into duskull tossing him to the side and into a wall knocking the poor ghost type out.

Charlie frowns and he took out his pokeball " have a nice long rest bud you did good" he says and he looked at Anubis " your turn little buddy" he says smiling and Anubis nodded his head hopping into the arena and into fighting position .

Rhyhorn was nearly double the size of Anubis as he stood at the ready waiting for his trainers call " rhyhorn charge and use horn drill!" he says and rhyhorn charged his horn spinning fast.

Charlie smiles "Anubis use endure!" he orders and Anubis nods and he glows white showing the attack hard worked as Anubis got hit by the attack he didnt fall but eh was moved back abit " now Anubis use counter!" Anubis grabbed rhyhorn by the horn and he tossed him up and then kicked him into the wall and ryhorn was out.

Rio sighs " good job rhyhorn get a nice long rest" he says and he smiles " the winner is Charlie good job buddy" he says kindly walking over to him with a badge in hand but the whole building started shacking hard "What the heck!" he said.

Chapter end

me: hello all sorry for such a long hiatus just been busy well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the cliffhanger now then please tune in for the next installment of Pokemon: tri aura

oh and please r&r thanks


End file.
